memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
The first ''Constitution''-class starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] was commissioned in 2245, and spent forty years in service until it was scuttled in 2285. Many different crews manned the ship of that time. Crew manifest A * Lieutenant Alden (communications officer, 2265) * Captain Robert April (commanding officer, 2245-2250) * Doctor Sarah April (chief medical officer, 2245) * Lieutenant Arex (navigator, 2269-2270) * Yeoman Doris Atkins (captain's aide, 2267) B * Lieutenant David Bailey (navigator, 2266) * Crewman Barnhart (KIA 2266) * Yeoman Tonia Barrows (2267) * Bell (security officer, 2269) * Lieutenant Berkeley (transporter officer, 2266) * Chief Bobby (engineer/security officer/medical technician, 2266-2267) * Lieutenant Boma (astrophysicist, 2267) * Doctor Phillip Boyce (chief medical officer, 2254) * Lieutenant Brent (medical technician, 2266-2269) * Briel (mess officer, 2269) C * Lieutenant Carlisle (security officer, KIA 2267) * Carstairs (geologist, 2268) * Lieutenant Christine Chapel (nurse 2266-2270; chief medical officer, 2273; physician, 2273) * Lieutenant Pavel Chekov (navigator, 2267-2269; security chief, 2273) * Lieutenant Cleary (engineering technician, 2273) * Yeoman J.M. Colt (captain's aide, 2254) * Crewman Compton (security officer, KIA 2268) * Connors (medical techician, 2266) D * Lieutenant D'Amato (senior geologist, KIA 2268) * Darnell (KIA 2266) * Captain Willard Decker (commanding officer, 2273; executive officer, MIA 2273) * Doctor Elizabeth Dehner (psychiatrist, KIA 2265) * Lieutenant DePaul (helmsman, 2267) * Lieutenant DeSalle (assistant chief engineer/navigator, 2267) * Lieutenant Dickerson (security officer, 2269) * Chief Petty Officer DiFalco (navigator, 2273) E * Lieutenant Erikson (historian, 2269) * Lieutenant Evans (security officer, 2268) F * Lieutenant John Farrell (navigator/communications officer, 2266) * Crewman Fields (phaser room officer/security officer, 2266-2267) * Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney (records officer, 2267) * Technician Fisher (geologist, 2266) * Trainee Foster (2285) * Lieutenant Freeman (security officer, 2268) G * Lieutenant Gabler (engineer/security officer/helmsman, 2269) * Lieutenant Gaetano (radiation specialist, KIA 2267) * Chief Petty Officer Garrison (communications officer, 2254) * Lieutenant Galloway (security officer/transporter officer, 2266-2269) * Lieutenant Arlene Galway (KIA 2267) * Ensign Garrovick (security officer, 2268) * Lieutenant Commander Giotto (security chief, 2267) * Lieutenant Grant (security officer, KIA 2267) * Crewman Green (KIA 2266) H * Lieutenant Hadley (navigator/helmsman/security officer, 2266-2269) * Ensign Jana Haines (navigator/science officer, 2268) * Lieutenant Hansen (helmsman, 2267) * Ensign Harper (engineer, 2266-2268, KIA 2268) * Lieutenant Harrison (medical technician/navigator/security officer, 2266-2267) * Hendorf (security officer, KIA 2267) I * Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, MIA 2273) J * Lieutenant Jackson (KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Karl Jaeger (meteorology & planetology officer, 2267) * Yeoman Zahra Jamal (2267) * James (2266) * Lieutenant Johnson (security officer, 2268) * Ensign Jordan (auxiliary control officer, 2268) * Lieutenant Josephs (security officer, 2268) K * Lieutenant Kaplan (security officer, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Kelowitz (tactical officer, 2267) * Lieutenant Lee Kelso (helmsman, KIA 2265) * Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (commanding officer, 2265-2270 and 2273) * Lieutenant Kyle (transporter chief/helmsman, 2266-2269) L * Yeoman Martha Landon (2267) * Lieutenant Commander Lang (tactical officer, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Latimer (navigator, KIA 2267) * Yeoman Third Class Tina Lawton (2266) * Roger Lemli (engineer/transporter officer/security officer/captain's aide, 2267-2269) * Lieutenant Leslie (security officer/engineer/helmsman/medical technician/duty officer, 2265-2268) * Lewis (security officer, 2267) M * Lieutenant Mallory (security officer, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Marple (security officer, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Angela Martine (fire control specialist/communications officer, 2266-2269) * Lieutenant Charlene Masters (engineer, 2267) * Lieutenant Larry Matson (2266) * Mathews (security officer, KIA 2266) * Doctor M'Benga (physician, 2268) * Commander Leonard McCoy (chief medical officer, 2266-2270 and 2273 and 2285) * Lieutenant Marla McGivers (historian, exiled 2267) * Yeoman Mears (captain's aide, 2267) * Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (navigator, 2265) * Lieutenant Marlena Moreau (chemist, 2267) * Lieutenant M'Ress (communications officer, 2269-2270) * Lieutenant Commander Ann Mulhall (astrobiologist, 2268) N * Doctor Helen Noel (psychiatrist, 2265-2266) * Lieutenant Anne Nored (security officer, 2269) * Lieutenant "Number One" (executive officer/helmsman, 2254) O * Ensign O'Herlihy (tactical officer, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant O'Neil (transporter officer, 2267-2268) * Ensign O'Neill (security officer, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Osborne (security officer/navigator, 2267) P * Lieutenant Painter (navigator, 2267) * Lieutenant Carolyn Palamas (archaeology and anthropology officer, 2267) * Lieutenant Palmer (communications officer, 2267-2269) * Ensign Perez (security officer, 2273) * Phillips (astrobiologist, 2268) * Captain Christopher Pike (commanding officer, 2250-2265) * Doctor Mark Piper (chief medical officer, 2265) * Chief Pitcairn (transporter chief, 2254) * Midshipman First Class Peter Preston (engineer's mate, KIA 2285) R * Chief Petty Officer Janice Rand (captain's aide, 2266; transporter chief, 2273) * Crewman Rawlins (chief geologist, 2268) * Rayburn (security officer, KIA 2266) * Lieutenant Rhada (helmsman, 2268) * Lieutenant Kevin Riley (navigator/communications officer/engineer, 2266) * Ensign Rizzo (security officer, KIA 2268) * Lieutenant Esteban Rodriguez (2267) * Lieutenant Mira Romaine (2269) * Chief Petty Officer Ross (engineering technician, 2273) * Yeoman Teresa Ross (2267) * Lieutenant Rowe (security officer, 2268) * Russ (engineer, 2267) * Lieutenant Ryan (helmsman, 2266) S * Lieutenant Junior Grade Saavik (navigator, 2285) * Doctor Sanchez (physician, 2268) * Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer, 2265-2285) * Lieutenant Shea (security officer, 2268) * Lieutenant Singh (engineer, 2267) * Yeoman Smith (captain's aide, 2265) * Commander Sonak (science officer, KIA 2273) * Lieutenant Spinelli (helmsman, 2267) * Captain Spock (science officer, 2252-2270 and 2273; executive officer, 2265-2270; commanding officer, 2285) * Lieutenant Stiles (navigator, 2266) * Crewman Sturgeon (KIA 2266) * Commander Hikaru Sulu (physicist, 2265; helmsman, 2266-2285; executive officer, 2285) T * Yeoman Tamura (2267) * Yeoman Tankris (2267) * Yeoman Leslie Thompson (KIA 2268) * Technician First Class Thule (2267) * Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson (phaser room specialist, KIA 2266) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Joe Tormolen (KIA 2266) * Lieutenant Karen Tracy (medical technician, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant José Tyler (navigator, 2254) U * Lieutenant Commander Uhura (communications officer, 2266-2273) V * Crewman Vinci (security officer, 2266-2267) W * Ensign Dawson Walking Bear (helmsman, 2270) * Doctor Janet Wallace (endocrinologist, 2267) * Lieutenant Washburn (2267) * Technician John B. Watkins (engineer, KIA 2268) * Lieutenant Watley (2268) * Technician Watson (engineer, KIA 2268) * Technician Wilson (transporter technician, 2266) * Worene (2273) * Ensign Wyatt (transporter technician, KIA 2268) Alternate Timelines : see also ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel * Bates (2269) * Commander Thelin (executive officer, 2269) Unnamed crewmembers *Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel de:Liste der Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:Tripulación USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)